Typically, a Tibetan carpet or rug may be woven with a single warp thread and a single weft thread per knot. The yarn used to make the knots may include three-plies of yarn spun into a single-strand. The standard Tibetan knot may be constructed by looping yarn around two warp threads, then around a temporary rod placed in front of the warp threads.